Adiós
by Soriangel Villegas D'Monteros
Summary: El día se acopla a su estado de animo, se ve el cielo tan vacío, tan oscuro camina distraídamente por la aceras de Londres, al cruzar la esquina levanta la mirada y se puede divisar la placa a lo lejos que anuncia la proximidad al cementerio, al ver las letras en su garganta se forma un nudo. ….


**"Adiós"**

**S. Guzmán**

Capitulo Único.

…

….

"Hasta el ser mas despiadado llora la perdida de su carne"

…

El día se acopla a su estado de animo, se ve el cielo tan vacío, tan oscuro camina distraídamente por la aceras de Londres, al cruzar la esquina levanta la mirada y se puede divisar la placa a lo lejos que anuncia la proximidad al cementerio, al ver las letras en su garganta se forma un nudo y se detiene solo por un momento

….

Mira al cielo y ve la entrada al cementerio con recelo, camina por los jardines de este todo ellos llenos de lapidas con inscripciones, es inevitable recordar esa guerra donde sacrifico todo incluso a él …..

…..

Se detienes en una pequeña lapida

── Hola … ── dice en forma de saludo con voz amortiguada y ronca sus ojos se invaden de lagrimas que corren rápidamente y de la misma forma el rubio se encarga de quitarlas ── papa vino a visitarte ── sus palabras lo torturan así mismo y su mente procesa esos recuerdos que jamás pudo olvidar en esos tres años

...

...

_Flash Black_

_El final de la guerra era próximo, muchos celebraban que Harry Potter estuviera venciendo al lado oscuro, Draco Malfoy era uno de los mejores espías tal y como lo fue su gran padrino, Severus Spane, honorable hombre, todo para el rubio cambio desde el momento en que se enredo con Hermione Granger, no supo cuando ni como exactamente se involucro con ella, ahora luchaba por ella y por su bebe recién nacido_

── _Quédate aquí por nada de el mundo se te ocurra salir ── advirtió en living de su nueva mansión _

── _¡No! ── desafío ella ── Draco yo quiero ir, no quiero dejarte solo ── protesto_

── _No, tienes que quedarte es por tu bien y por el del bebe ── _

── _Luchare contigo ── _

── _¡Basta ya! ── exclama molesto ── Tu te quedaras con el bebe y punto ── finaliza antes de salir _

_Fin del Flash Black _

── ¿Por qué? ── Pregunta y cada palabra un recuerdo

_Flash Black _

_Era 1998 en Hogwarts, Hermione y Draco se encontraban en la torre de premios anuales, ella lo miro nerviosismo y decidió que lo mejor era terminar de hablar _

── _Estoy embarazada ── susurra la castaña y él solo tiende a sonreír incrédulamente ella lo mira seriamente y él reacciona llevándose las manos a la cabeza y dándole la espalda ── si entendiendo que no quieras hacerte resp… ── pera él la interrumpe callándola con un beso _

── _Voy hacer papa ── susurra sobre sus labios y sonríe, se arrodilla a la altura del vientre de Hermione ── hola ── saluda ── bebe yo voy hacer tu papa ── _

_Fin del flash Black_

_..._

_..._

Convulsiona ahogado en llanto y acaricia lentamente las letras que describen el nombre de su hijo en la lapida

"Abraxas Malfoy"

...

...

_Flash Black _

_Corre desesperadamente y encuentra la puerta principal de la mansión abierta, los hechizos protectores se han desvanecido y él teme lo peor, sube las escaleras y al parecer no hay nadie, se detiene en medio del pasillo y de repente escucha el llanto del bebe en su habitación, corre hacia allá con varita en alto, se detiene en seco Bellatrix Lestranger esta al lado de la cuna del niño y Hermione no se ve por ningún lado _

_Es cosa de segundos cuando la ve susurrando algo que no puede evitar y solo logra correr hacia la cuna pero la luz verde que sale de la varita lo hace detenerse y ver como le arranca la vida a su bebe, ve como ella se marcha y no hace nada para impedirlo, camina despacio a la cuna toca con sumo cuidado a su hijo lleva los dedos hacia su nariz y ve que no respira, la rabia lo invade y las lagrimas comienzan a salir desesperadamente mientras toma al bebe entre sus brazos y levanta la vista haciendo lo posible para no llorar _

── _te amo ── articula con dificulta mientras camina a la planta baja de la casa y por mas que halla tratado de hacerse el ignorante ante el hecho de traer en sus brazos a su bebe muerto cae de rodillas en un sordo golpe ── ¿PORQUEEEEE? ── Grito con furia, dolor e impotencia _

_Fin del Flash Black_

_..._

_..._

Levanta su cara mientras limpia sus lágrimas

── ¿Qué haces aquí? ── Su voz lo sorprende completamente, se da vuelta y la mira

── Vine a visitar a mi hijo, Granger ── le responde

── ¡Lárgate ahora mismo de aquí! ── Le exige ella

── ¿Largarme yo? ¿Por qué? ── cuestiona con la mandíbula apretada ── Porque se te antoja ── se responde él mismo ── No, no me iré por tú me debes una gran explicación ──

── ¡Basta ya Malfoy! ── exclama ── Vete, termina de irte así como lo hiciste años atrás ── reprocha molesta

── ¿Irme? ── Pregunta con dolor y resentimiento ── yo no me fui, por si mal no recuerdo Granger me encerraron por matar a la asesina de mi hijo ── continua ── ¿Dónde estabas tú ? ── cuestiona ── donde estabas tu todo este tiempo ¿He? ── le reclama dolido ── solo te pedí que lo cuidaras ── hace silencio ── ¿Por qué lo dejaste solo? ── reclama dolido

── Yo nunca lo deje solo ──

── lo encontré solo ── argumenta él ── y no pude salvarle la vida, cada hora minuto y segundo que estuve encerrado me di cuenta que quizás si yo fuera sido capaz de salvarle la vida pero no pude yo n… ──

── ¡Basta ya! ── se acerca a él y posa su mano en su hombro con temor ── no fue tu culpa fue la mía ── le duele reconocerlo ── nunca debí dejarlo solo en la habitación… yo solo baje un segundo y… ──

── ¿Por qué me dejaste solo? ── la interrumpe y ella baja la mirada apenada él la jala hacia él y la enreda en sus brazos

── ¿Por qué tuviste que matarla? ── Llora en su pecho ── ¿Por qué me dejaste sola cuando mas te necesitaba? ── se aferra con más fuerza a él y siente como también él comienza a llorar

── Porque tenia que vengarlo ── responde al cabo de unos minutos

── ¿Y yo? ── Su labio inferior tiembla ── Yo te necesitaba Draco nuestro bebe había muerto ──

── es mejor que me valla ── se suelta de ella

── Sola una cosa Malfoy ── la pregunta lo detiene

── Tu dirás ──

── Niégame que un día llegaste amarme tanto como yo lo hice ..por favor hazlo ── suplica ella, él se gira y la observa se acerca a ella

── Yo no se mentir ──

── !mami! ── interrumpe una vocecita infantil el niño se detiene justo frente a ellos, Draco mira al pequeño con una sonrisa rota

── ¿Si? ── pregunta ella

── papi te espera en el carro ── dice con voz pasiva el pequeño pelirrojo, Hermione levanta la vista y ve al rubio este le sonríe

── Adiós Granger ──

...


End file.
